Demesne Love
by Turtle-chi
Summary: In the battle between a stubborn person and a sadistic guy, start. Who would you think will win? "I'm not stubborn, Akashi-kun is just sadist!" Is it the stubborn? "Would you do that for me Tetsuya?" or the sadist. AkaKuro R&R YAOI


_**Author's Note**_: Hiya! Kaori-san here! Or better call me Turtle-Chi! This is my very first fic on top of that, it is also M-rated. I'm really nervous and already sweating buckets on how this fic will turn out for you guys. Hope you will enjoy it.

**_Warning_**: M-Rated Scene. Also full of cliche. Grammar mistakes and spelling.

**_ Disclaimer_**: I don't own KnB, it is rightfully belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I envy him for that.

* * *

"Annnhhhhhhh" his shout is echoing in that small room. There were continues of skin slapping against skin. Moans and groans filled the silent place. The erratic moving of bodies. Sweat trickle down. Slick and sliding sounds continue to resonate. Bodies danced in the beat of their heart and to the music of sweet moans.

"Aka-aahh-aka-shi-anhh-kun ... more ahh anhh!" he said between moans as he got hit by continues sharp thrust, Kuroko unconsciously cling on the sheet underneath him.

Akashi was pleased by those words. Something inside him sparks. He let out a devilishly smirk.

"More? What lewd request. Do you see yourself right now, no? Well you look debauchery" Akashi squeezed Kuroko's erect manhood, earning him some high pitch moan. " A-ahhh!" Kuroko's eyes widen by the sudden pleasure that seep through his body. "My dear Tetsuya."Akashi slightly pants.

"You have to say it again,Tetsuya. You wanted more, right? Come on now, Don't be shy." As he lick that pink bud. The bluenette mew with the intense pleasure he is receiving. "Why won't you beg, Tetsuya? I could always do more, if you could beg for it." Akashi was grinning like a sadistic person right now. He continue to take those perk nipple in his mouth, ravishing it by his skillful tongue and thrusting deeper. Kuroko couldn't do anything as the red enrapture him with those delightful feeling. Kuroko tried to protest and somehow had success to even utter few words.

"Mmmmhh I-i won't, Aka- ahh- shi kun.." He replied to Akashi. Akashi's eyebrow raise and was so amuse by the statement. He thought; what more pleasuring than seeing your lover begging to be do more? Nothing right and that what he is going to right now. To break that stubborn boy down and make him lose his mind for the pleasure he will give him.

Akashi suddenly slowed down his phase and making an act to pull his throbbing manhood out of that hot hole. He twitched at that, but pay no heed to his length needs. He have to control himself because all of this will be worth it if that smaller boy comply to his sadistic wish.

To Akashi satisfaction, it indeed work but need a little push on that stubborn sky blue headed boy. Kuroko let out a small cry when he felt that Akashi was pulling out.

"Aka-ah-shi" The heterochromatic eyed boy stop and gritted his teeth, Akashi won't fall for that lusty teary eyed pleading, no he won't. He will get what he want and that is final. He did his breathe out and breathe in to control his unsated needs to thoroughly fuck the boy below him.

"Tet...suya" He said in somehow hoarse voice but it was unnoticed by the small boy. "So Tetsuya, what would you want?"

In Kuroko's case. He was so annoyed by the fact that Akashi is pulling his cock outside now. He want it in and he want it deep. But as stubborn person, he won't obey. He wont beg as a matter of fact. He still has his own stand and he's been recognize as stubborn person and he will keep it. That is what he his resolution waver exactly when his eyes cross with Akashi's.

He saw Akashi's eyes on him and he was immediately in trance.A sudden realization hit him hard. With those alluring and seductive eyes, how could he possibly win from this person. His gazing sending an electrifying sensation already. He hated that feeling; the feeling that he is always in the loser side.

After that staring contest he put a pout on and turned to his side. Coherent something that Akashi couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Akashi ask. He bent down to meet with Kuroko's face, inch apart.

"I'm not stubborn, Akashi is just sadist!" He kissed Akashi that is hovering him. It was just a press on the lips but as Akashi he is, he had taken the opportunity to deepen the kiss that his lover initiate. Pushing his tongue inside his partner. Uncovering that moist cavern. Licking every spot as if it was his own. Then he tug the other tongue insisting the other latter to join him for a dance.

Kuroko was in daze, he couldn't think straight anymore. The lust has overcome his rational thinking. He obliged to the wet gland that has been rubbing him for quiet sometime. Then the battle for dominance commence. Muffle voice and moans exchange. Akashi drank Kuroko's voice, deepening, wanting and craving for more of that sweet sinful taste.

In the end, Kuroko was no match; Akashi claimed the victory and continue to savage the bluenette's mouth. Both of them can't last any longer and parted to gasp for air. Panting and filling their lungs for oxygen.

Kuroko stared at Akashi and said the most thing that will pleased the red head. "Ak-akashi... please f-fu...ck me h-hard..." And that's it; Akashi's lips formed a fearful smirk. This is what he wanted. Those erotic face, that oh so lusty plead. He want him bad and now he is all for him. But his sadistic person wanted to tease more. "Hm... I would if you would call me by my name, I want you to shout my name while I pleasuring you, Tetsuya." Akashi's voice drop low and breathe at the crook of Kuroko's neck."Would you do that for me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was pissed, how could he wish for so much. In the end he need to obliged. Muttering words yet again. "Akashi is such sadist, his indecent act and intolerable attitude." He complain.

"You of all people have no rights to say that I'm intolerable, unlike your stubborn attitude" Akashi's remark. He was waiting for the boy to say his name so he could move. Of course Akashi was itching to move already. He wanted to be incase by those hot tight walls again but he need more patience. This is his only chance after all, to teach the smaller boy to call him by his first, that is.

The petite boy wrap his both hand around the red boy's head, to Akashi's surprised. Pulling the red head's ears near to his lips and whisper the sadistic captain undying wish.

"Seijuro..." Akashi felt a chill down in his spine when Kuroko called his name and of course a twitch on his lower part. That lusty voice was so tempting but he let the smaller boy finish talking.

"Seijuro, I want you to... fuck me so hard, violate me please... I want Aka-Seijuro-kun inside me deep..." He parted with Akashi's ear then look at him. He was blushing hard. Red as tomato if one could describe. He was still clinging on his neck. He once again mutter a word but can be heard enough by the boy above him. He said one more plea and wait for the sadistic red devil's answer.

What do you think his answer? Would Akashi comply with his lover's wish? Or fuel up more his sadistic tank and tease the needy boy?

No need to think because of course it is obvious.

.

.

.

.

"Gladly."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Favorite, Follows and Reviews are deeply appreciated.


End file.
